We Danced
by GlamAngel3766
Summary: Why didn't I realize this before? The right guy was always there, but I was so blind until tonight and all he did was ask me to dance. Now all I needed to do next was say yes. I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANY OF THE PICTURES USED


I was sitting with my best friend Link talking about the dance. This wasn't just any dance. It was Senior Prom. The most important night of a teen's life and my best friend wants to miss it.

"Are you sure you aren't going?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"Zelda, you know I don't dance." Link replied clearly not knowing the importance of this event.

"BUT IT'S PROM! You have to go."

"I won't die if I don't go."

"Link, you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't"

"Sorry Princess, but I don't have a desire to dance with a bunch of people who judge you the moment you walk in. Besides there's something I have to do tonight. Just tell me all about it when you get back"

 _Princess_. Only Link calls me that. He has since we were kids. I remember the first time he called me that. It was my 10th birthday and some Middle School kids were bullying me. They broke my tiara and stared throwing dirt at me. Then a little boy hit them with a slingshot and yelled, "LEAVE THE PRINCESS ALONE YOU MOBLINS!" He chased the bullies off then made me a new tiara out of flowers. That little boy has been my hero ever since.

"Alright Hero, but don't say I didn't warn you when you regret it." I said finally giving in.

* * *

I was getting ready for prom when my boyfriend texted me.

'Babe, we need to talk'

'Sure, what is it?'

'It isn't working anymore'

'What isn't working?'

'Us. I'm breaking up with you.'

'But tonight is PROM!'

'That was tonight!?'

'YES! I can't believe you!'

'I don't care if you do or not. We're not dating anymore. By the way, I've been cheating on you for 2 months.'

I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow before breaking down into tears. Then I called the one person I could trust- Link.

"Hey Link..."

"What's wrong Zellie?"

"He broke up with me."

"I'm so sorry Zelda."

"You don't understand Link. I'm the only girl who's boyfriend dumped her hours before prom! My life is over. He cheated on me and now I'm going to be the laughing stalk of the school."

"Listen to me Zelda. Don't let him ruin this night for you. Enjoy your prom and show him what he's missing. You are such a wonderful girl and deserve so much better than that jerk. You are smart, kind, funny, and beautiful. Don't forget that. Maybe you'll meet a guy who can appreciate what a blessing you are. So keep your chin up Princess or your tiara just might fall."

"Thanks Link. I needed that."

"Anything for you Princess."

"You really are such a great guy. I wonder why you don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Me too Zel. Me too."

* * *

Despite no longer having a date, I went to prom in hopes that the night won't get any worse. Everyone was having a great time dancing to the Indi Go Gos and talking about who's most likely to win Prom King and Queen. Sheik and Midna were getting into trouble like they always do. Ravio finally got the guts to ask Hilda to be his girlfriend. Anju and Kafai were making out in the corner. Saria finally decided to give Mido a chance. Ruto is flirting with every guy she can. Pipit and Karene were planning their anniversary date. It seemed like I was the only person in the world who felt miserable so I went outside to the courtyard so I can escape from it all. I was looking at my reflection in the fountain when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance Princess?"

It was Link. There he was standing there dressed up in a monkey suit when he hates formal wear. I notice how his deep blue eyes sparkle in the starlight. But what amazes me the most is how he always seems to show up when I need him the most. Link is always there for me. It was at that moment I realized that I was only truly happy when I was with Link.

"I thought you had something important planned."

"What can be more important than you?"

It was at that moment I realized that he loved me and I loved him back. Then I did what I should of done a long time ago. I kissed my best friend.

"So, about that dance?"

"I'd love to dance with you Hero."

It was at that moment we danced and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
